


Pop the Question

by Sammys_Rose



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Flirting, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: After Archie’s fainting fiasco, Fangs has an important question for Drea





	Pop the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nlThs2Imyg&t=58s

           

 

Drea stood on the edge of the boxing ring leaning against the outside of the ropes as she admired the sight in front of her. Fangs was standing shirtless in the middle of the ring wearing shorts and a pair of boxing gloves. A thin sheen of sweat covered his toned body as he practiced his punches, the serpent tattoo on his shoulder rippling with each flex of his bicep. 

 

     “Veronica!”

 

Drea was snapped out of her thoughts by Mrs. Andrews’ sudden outburst.

 

      “Where’s Archie?” the woman asked.

 

     “Yeah, I’m goin’ cold in here!” Fangs called.

 

     “I don’t know, you still look pretty hot from where I’m standing.” Drea said with a smirk.

 

Fangs looked over his shoulder and gave her a playful wink causing her to giggle.

 

     “Mrs. Andrews, Counselor Rivers, I presume,” Veronica started carefully, “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, but Archie’s not going to be able to make it.”

 

Fangs and Drea’s heads snapped toward group at this announcement.

 

     “What?” Mrs. Andrews gasped. “Why not?”

 

     “He’s feeling under the weather.”

 

     “Since when? He was fine this morning.”

 

     “We think it’s food poisoning.”

 

At this, Drea’s mind was filled with concern for her near-brother.

 

     “I’d love to reschedule.” Veronica told the two older women.

 

     “I can fight.”

 

Suddenly, Archie appeared from the hallway. Drea’s concern only grew when she saw him. He had a gash on his cheek and he was swaying slightly. He looked like he’d been hit by a truck.

 

     “I can fight.” he reiterated. “I can still do this.”

 

     “Are you out of your mind?” Veronica asked. 

 

     “I’m fine.” Archie replied, turning to the recruiter, “I’d like to show you what I’ve got, ma’am. Fangs, you ready?”

 

     “Yeah, let’s do it.”

 

Fangs stepped over to Drea as Archie made his way toward the ring. When he was close enough, she leaned over the ropes and pecked him on the lips.

 

     “Good luck, angel.” she said. 

 

     “Thanks,  _ Princessa _ .” he replied , kissing her once more before she hopped down from the ring and went to stand beside Veronica.

 

Archie climbed into the ring and turned to face the other boy. Before the fight could start, though, Archie collapsed to the floor.”

 

     “Archie!” Drea, Veronica, and Mrs. Andrews shrieked as they ran to the side of the ring.

 

Drea climbed into the ring and knelt beside the red head. She patted his cheek lightly.

 

     “Archie,” she called. “C’mon, Arch, wake up.”

 

His eyelids fluttered and he groaned softly, but showed no other signs of waking.

 

     “Fangs, help me get him to the couch in the office.” Mrs. Andrews said.

 

     “Yes, ma’am.”

 

Together, the three of them got the unconscious teen out of the ring. Mrs Andrews and Fangs each draped one of his arms across their shoulders as they carried him down the hall. Drea  and Veronica were hot on their heels.

 

     “What happened to him?” Drea asked the other girl.

 

     “He went three rounds against a guy twice his size in the regional tournament.” Veronica replied.

 

Drea rolled her eyes.

 

     “I swear, between Archie, Kevin, Fangs and Jughead, these boys are gonna kill me.”

 

     “Girl, I feel your pain.” Veronica laughed.

 

The two girls entered the office where Fangs and Mrs. Andrews had laid Archie on the couch. Drea sat on the coffee table as Archie’s mother wrapped him in a blanket.

 

     “Is there anything I can do to help, Mrs. A?” 

 

     “No, thank you, Drea honey,” the woman replied, squeezing Drea’s hand. “You kids can go.”

 

     “Ok, tell Archie to call me when he’s feeling better .”

 

     “I will, sweetie. Thank you for your help Fangs.”

 

     “You’re welcome,” Fangs replied. He had changed out of his boxing gear and was standing by the door waiting for Drea.

 

The pair headed out of the gym to the parking lot where their motorcycles sat.

 

     “How does lunch sound to you?” Fangs asked, wrapping an arm around Drea’s shoulders as they walked.

 

     “Amazing! Pop’s?”

 

     “You read my mind.”

 

They climbed on their bikes and sped toward the diner. Pulling into the parking lot, Drea took off her helmet and dismounted.

 

     “Hey, I’ve gotta cal Sweet Pea real quick.” Fangs said after he pulled up beside her. “I’ll meet you inside.”

 

     “Alright, I’m gonna use the bathroom, so if I’m not out by the time you’re done, just grab us a booth.”

 

The bell over the door jingled as Drea entered. The few other patrons looked up briefly before returning to their conversations. Drea waved to Pop Tate behind the counter as she headed to the bathroom. 

 

When she came out a few minutes later, she found four Serpent boys blocking her path.

 

     “Hey fellas!” she said cheerily. “What’s up?”

 

The boys didn’t reply. They stood, unmoving, with their arms crossed and their faces blank. Drea glanced between them nervously.

 

     “Guys?”

 

She was cut off by the boy on the left snapping his fingers. Two other boys got up and began pulling down the blinds on the large windows. A second later. Drea heard the front door lock click.

 

     “Listen,” she said, taking a half step back. “If this is about something Jughead did-”

 

Suddenly, the disco ball on the ceiling started spinning, sending spots of light dancing around the room. Drea looked up in confusion. She opened her mouth to question the turn of events, but was cut off by the jukebox beginning to play. She recognized the first lines of “Be My Baby” and she looked back to the boys.

 

     “What the-”

 

Before she could finish her question, the four Serpents began to open their jackets one by one. When their shirts were revealed, Drea realized each one had a letter printed on it.

 

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

 

After M opened his jacket, a fifth person stepped forward to stand beside him. This person was shirtless and had a  **?** painted on their bare torso.  _ Wait a minute, she recognized those abs. _

 

Looking up from his chest, Drea was met with Fangs’ enormous grin. His amber eyes reflected the lights from the disco ball and he was holding out a single white rose.

 

     “So, what do ya say,  _  Princessa?  _ Be my prom queen?”

 

Drea stepped forward and silently took the rose. She looked down at it for a moment before looking up at Fangs. A smile slowly crept onto her face.

 

     “This has gotta be the  _ cheesiest  _ thing you’ve  _ ever  _ done!” she giggled.

 

     “You loooove me for it though!” he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

     “That, I do, angel.” she replied, leaning up to kiss him.

 

After a moment, Fangs pulled back.

 

     “Sooo, is that a yes to prom, or…”

 

     “Shut up and kiss me, Fogarty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this!  
> I appreciate kudos and comments!   
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @thecaptainsgingersnap


End file.
